


Be My Valentine

by abp



Series: Billy and Teddy's Excellent Holiday Adventures [5]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first Valentine's Day together and Billy doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> A thanks to tumblr user tehdono for the prompt. Hopefully I did it a justice. :)

Valentine’s Day wasn’t anything Billy had ever had to worry about. Sure he’d done the whole handing out valentines to his class in elementary, but he had never had a boyfriend for Valentine’s Day before. And he certainly had never had anyone that he wanted to please with a gift as much as Teddy. So when the fourteenth started rapidly approaching, he was utterly lost and a little bit desperate.

“Hey Kate—“

_“If you’re calling to bother me about Valentine’s Day again, I’m hanging up right now.”_

“But Kate,” Billy whined. “You’re good at shopping!”

_“Yeah and you turned down every idea I gave you.”_

“Isn’t there anything else I could do? I just want—“

 _“--it to be special, I know_.” He could practically hear her eyeroll. _“Then do something that’s between just you two. Something simple.”_

“But—“

_“Nope, that’s it. Kate’s Cupid Services are closed.”_

Billy frowned as he heard the dial tone. “Something between just us,” he murmured, coming up with exactly nothing. There were comic books and CDs and tv shows—but none of that was _special_. Or romantic; not that he even _knew_ how do to romantic. “I should just give up and go down as the worst boyfriend of all time ever.”

It was two days before Valentine’s Day, when his despair and anxiety had reached a new high, that he finally found The Perfect Gift and all his fretting had turned out to be unnecessary. From there it was easy—he invited Teddy to hang out after school. It wasn’t some huge romantic date (and nothing out of the ordinary—they always got together to make fun of bad movies and play video games), but it was a school night, so he figured it would have to be enough. And Teddy seemed cool with the idea, at any rate.

After classes on Valentine’s Day, Billy emerged to find Teddy standing just beyond the front steps. He could feel his cheeks flushing as a smile took over his features _and wouldn’t go away_. This was his life now; he had a boyfriend that would show up to wait for him after school. “Hey, Teddy.”

“Hey Billy.” Teddy, at least, looked equally as bashful. “How was school?”

Billy made a face, earning a snort of laughter. He took Teddy’s hand in his own, feeling pleased that he could do that and not care about what anyone thought. “Glad it’s over now. Still up for movies at my place?”

“Only if they’re bad,” Teddy insisted with a grin.

“I will make you regret saying that.”

Teddy laughed outright, squeezing his hand.

Billy couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as they made their way back to his apartment building. They’d been together for months now and Teddy still could turn him into a smiling fool with a look or touch. When they made it to the building, Billy led him up and inside. Thankfully they were alone—if only for a few hours.

“So, what movies?” Teddy prompted, taking his usual spot on the couch.

“Uh, well, first,” Billy started sheepishly, wringing his hands. “I kinda got you something for Valentine’s Day?”

Teddy quirked an eyebrow, looking intrigued. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well… can I have it?” Teddy was grinning, but Billy still blushed.

“Yeah, let me—“ he trailed off, hurrying to get it from his room and come back, the gift held behind his back. Teddy looked curious as he returned. “Uh, Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“A teddy bear?” he seemed amused by it as Billy handed the stuffed animal to him.

Billy nodded. “Yeah. A teddy bear for _my_ Teddy Bear,” he explained with a hint of pink tinting his cheeks.

Teddy chuckled. “I should have—all I got you was chocolate.”

“No, that’s good,” Billy assured. “I mean, mine was stupid—“

“No, it’s perfect,” Teddy insisted.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Teddy hugged the bear, its head under his chin. “It’s cute.”

“ _You’re_ cute,” Billy teased, and Teddy snorted. “So, movies?”

Teddy paused for a moment. “Or we could skip right to the making out? I’m feeling pretty attracted to you right now.”

“Oh yeah?” Billy moved closer.

“Let me just—“ he put the bear down on the coffee table, faced away from them. “Teddy B’s too young to watch.”

Billy couldn’t help laughing. “Teddy B?”

“Well, I’m Teddy A.”

“You’re such a dork,” he teased.

Teddy stuck out his tongue. “That’s your favorite thing about me. Admit it.”

Billy gave a laugh, but smiled softly. “Maybe.”

Teddy took the opportunity to kiss him, and Billy was incredibly glad they were home alone. Because now that he thought of it, making out was a way better Valentine’s Day plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Things I shouldn't say: my writing in this was so rushed. And I may not have proofread it very well. I've got a long shift at work in less than an hour but wanted to get this up first. xD Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
